Asymmetry
by Snowleopard2801
Summary: Black Rock Shooter has been sent to the Soul Eater world. She makes new friends and enemies in her journey to find her home. BRS x DTK in later chapters (updates will have a long time gap, sorry)
1. Chapter 1

I will continue my other stories, I just want to make more so, followers, don't worry I'm getting inspiration for all of my stories so, there will be more chapters in tbe future. Thanks for the support and enjoy reading!  
I don't own these characters or their animes/mangas.  
Pairing: Black Rock Shooter x Death The Kid  
Black Rock Shooter - Black Rock Shooter  
Kid, Patty, Liz, & Lord Death - Soul Eater

"ASYMMETRICAL!" a voice yelled out in the silence. Black Rock Shooter awoke with a groan at the sudden light. She noticed two girls, a brunette and a blonde, trying to hold back a guy with black hair and three white stripes on one side, odd. The brunette and blonde looked similar, she assumed they were related. The brunette appeared to be older as the blonde had a childish attitude.

Rock also saw the how the boy was desperately clawing at the girls restraints. 'Asymmetrical?' Rock thought before being tackled by the raven boy. "Your hair, it is uneven! Please, let me fix it," the boy said with a crazed look. He was yanked off of her by the other two.

"I'm sorry about him, he's always like this," the brunette sweat dropped. She then leaned in and whispered "He has an obsession with symmetry so, please don't mention the stripes." Rock nodded while the young blonde laughed maniacally at the boy's scene as if it was a comical family cartoon that she loved.

"Hellooo~" the blondie said in a childish way and had a little giggle at the end. "This is my big sissy, Liz. The kid with the stripes is Kid. And I am Patty," the girl, Patty, said while sticking her tongue out at 'Kid' who started crying and slamming his fists in the dirt. "I'M ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE! FILTHY REAPER SCUM! THROW ME OUT ON GARBAGE DAY!" he cried hysterically. Liz sighed and sweatdropped again while Patty made fun of the poor boy.

Rock knew it was her duty to help people in distress so, she helped soothe the crying reaper while the two others stared in slight shock and awe. They never expected a stranger to help their miester with his panic attacks. Kid calmed down and thanked Rock with flustered cheeks. He hugged her once again; she just had this way of helping and he wanted to show his appreciation.

Rock then decided to introduce herself. "I am Black Rock Shooter but most call me 'Rock'. I seem to have ended up here from a different dimension or something. I was fighting this girl and she sent me here. By the way, where is here?" she said in monotone while looking at her surroundings for once. She was more concerned about the people near her then the decor. She noticed immediately that Liz had been correct about the symmetry obsession; the room was perfect and she assumed that the rest of the household was like this.

A voice snapped her out of her musings. "You are in Death City. We have an academy called the DWMA, my father, Lord Death, should be able to help your predicament," Kid informed then quickly dialed deaths number in his hand held mirror.

"Hello hello hello! What can I do for you Kiddo-kun?" Lord Death said cheerfully in the mirror. Kid blushed and sputtered out, "I told you not to call me that! As for the reason I dialed; my friend here, Miss Black Rock Shooter, has lost her way to her dimension or country, we are not quite sure yet." The shinigami was thinking deeply until he snapped his fingers and asked a description and name of where Rock was from.

She quickly described the dull place and gave them the name that her and others called that place. The Death Lord looked as if he knew the place she was describing. Kid was still kinda twitching at Rock's asymmetry but, she did help him with his symmetry attack so, he would let her hair style slide. Liz was painting her nails and Patty was making another origami giraffe.

(Should I continue? I was planning on making this crossover pairing but I didn't know what to write about. I still don't, I'm improvising on all of my stories so, sorry if its not the best. I'm planning on continuing the story, I just want to get a review if you guys and gals want to see more. Also, my computer is updating which takes a day or so and I have school soon. I will write more, I just won't have a lot of time to make them. Thanks for reading!)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the support on my stories guys and gals! I had a question from a guest, "Erm... isn't BRS more emotionless? I always thought of her as emotionless and not very talkative. Also their not reacting to her being from a different dimension normally, like disbelief or something. Now this IS your story so you chose how it goes, these are just my thoughts. I'll check out your other story's in a moment. This does have potential, so like see how this work out." Thanks for asking, BRS is emotionless and not talkative, I kinda had to change it so it would fit the story so let's just say it's because of the different dimension/place. For their reactions, I'd imagine that they wouldn't be as shocked because they have crazy shizz going on there; weapon/meister pairs, flying skateboards, kishins, Shinigami-sama, etc. I'm pretty sure weirder stuff has happened and it is a big universe, there are possibilities. Thanks for asking, hope that helped and thank you! Also, another guest wants me to continue this story and so do other peoples so, thanks and I will continue. I update randomly so, don't wait for me, do what you normally do and come back and you may find another chapter.

Now, Idk if I made this clear; I will pair Black Rock Shooter with Death The Kid. The reason is that these two are my fav characters, serious, and asymmetrical. I'm still making up stories as I go so everything will just be random and hopefully it will be good. Now continuing with the story.

 _She quickly described the dull place and gave them the name that her and others called that place. The Death Lord looked as if he knew the place she was describing. Kid was still kinda twitching at Rock's asymmetry but, she did help him with his symmetry attack so, he would let her hair style slide. Liz was painting her nails and Patty was making another origami giraffe._

Lord Death ended the mirror call and Kid showed Rock all of the places that she should know; bathroom, kitchen, and the guestroom/ room she was sleeping in. Liz then asked about which clothes Rock would use. They noticed that Rock was wearing something similar to Maka's outfit. She had a trench coat (Snow: I think that's what it's called), no shirt/just sports bra (Snow: using the anime version of BRS), shorts, and boots. Kid blushed and turned away. Liz and Patty called Maka and asked to borrow clothing. Maka came a few minutes later with Soul and a handful of shorts and shirts. Then (sorry if this is incorrect, I haven't watched the full anime and I am just starting to read the manga) Rock's left eye started igniting a blue flame. Rock just stared at the two newcomers. The flames then flickered away. Maka was staring in awe at her. "Amazing," Maka muttered.

Soul being the cool guy he is said, "Cool eye. Does it always do that?"

"Yes..."

"Nice," he commented at last. Kid started pulling at Soul's hair again.

"DAMNIT KID, I THOUGHT YOU WERE OVER THE HAIR THING!" Soul yelled as he ran from the crazed Kid.

Snow: Ending it really quick, I just wrote a fanfic and I need to write 1 more. I will update later.


End file.
